Unexpected
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: "Bring them back to life Sessho", the dark haired woman sighed as InuYasha crouched protectively over the bodies of his friends. "We won't hurt you" she said in a soft almost maternal voice. "Who are you, what are you doing with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha growled. "I'm his sister Ai"… I don't own InuYasha, if I did Kikyo would have died much earlier she's just too depressing…
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

**A/N: "Bring them back to life Sessho", the dark haired woman sighed as InuYasha crouched protectively over the bodies of his friends. "We won't hurt you" she said in a soft almost maternal voice. "Who are you, what are you doing with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha growled. "I'm his sister Ai"… I don't own InuYasha, if I did Kikyo would have died much earlier she's just too depressing… My first InuYasha fic, don't have a particular plot in mind, just letting my fingers dance over the keys.  
><strong>

**Part1 – Bring me to life**

InuYasha crouched over the lifeless bodies of his friend, if only he didn't chase after Kikyo's soul collectors, if only he listened when Kagome told him she had a bad feeling about tonight, if only he didn't rely on Shippo to be able to protect them; the little kit needed protecting himself. He howled in pain at the crescent moon his pain and agony attracting the attention of travellers nearby. There was a breeze as a woman wearing black approached him. InuYasha growled as he caught Sesshomaru's scent on the approaching woman.

"Easy there fella, what ails you" She asked raising her hands palms up to show she wasn't there to harm him.

"They're dead… they're all dead" InuYasha cried pitifully in to the ground.

"Wake up Kagome, come on – you can sit me into the ground however many times you'd like just please, please wake up" InuYasha cried into the green and white clad girl's bosom.

"Miroku, come on, wake up. There are more women in the world for you to ask to bear your children. Come back" InuYasha cried shaking the monk.

"What happened to them?" she asked crouching to reach InuYasha's level.

"I-I don't know. I came back and they were like this" The woman took a long sniff of the air then put her tongue out to taste it.

"Soul eaters… what are they doing on this level…" She said mused, standing up, InuYasha observed her in the light of the moon, she had long, straight ebony hair parted in the middle and red at the tips, her skin was the colour of the milk chocolate Kagome sometimes brought, she was a warrior from the armour she wore and the cape with the strange insignia that looked like the sun. She wore and outfit similar to Sango's exterminator gear but made of a material InuYasha had never seen before.

"Bring them back to life Sessho", the dark haired woman sighed as Sesshomaru and Rin emerged through the bushes. InuYasha crouched protectively over the bodies of his friends.

"We won't hurt you" she said in a soft almost maternal voice.

"Who are you what are you doing with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha growled.

"I'm his sister Ai, Sessho what have you done to this poor boy for him to hate you so" Ai asked in amusement.

"He's our father's half-breed" Sesshomaru said with so much acid in his voice Ai wondered why ground they were standing on hadn't melted already.

"Your father just can't keep it in his pants can he" Ai rolled her eyes.

"He's your father too" Sesshomaru said as he used Tenseiga on InuYasha's friends while InuYasha was momentarily too shocked to move.

"Do you want my Tessaiga as well?" InuYasha growled with his hackles raised.

"What the fuck in a Tessaiga?" Ai asked Sesshomaru.

"A sword made from our father's fang like my Tenseiga except that one is used for offense and keeps his demon blood in check. Or I would have taken it from him ages ago" Sesshomaru said staring blankly into the distance.

"I see, nope. I don't need the old man's strength. I have my own. So Sessho; when were you going to tell me about this development?" Ai asked gesturing to InuYasha; who felt as if he was on display and tried to slink into the shadows.

"Well when you spend 600 years away from your home and show up on my doorstep because you're on a break from some 'partner' you did not seek my approval for then there are lots of things you miss and all of it can't be explained in a day"

"I needed to go to my mother's people. If I had to stay with father and your mom one more day I would kill them, you KNOW that. He may have been a great general but he was a lousy parent don't let me get started on your mom."

"He had lands to protect" InuYasha noticed Sesshomaru didn't defend his mother.

"When will you stop hero worshipping him? He was an ASS, look at how you turned out. It's like you have a giant icicle lodged in your ass!" She growled and Sesshomaru growled back.

"You left, you don't know anything and I suggest you hold your tongue in front of the child"

"Kid, I seriously don't know how you do it" Ai sighed at the confused little girl.

InuYasha was so distracted by his half siblings bickering that he didn't notice 5 other pairs of eyes join him.

"Lady Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" A familiar voice was heard shouting joyfully as he fell from the skies to her feet. Myouga kissed Ai's feet reverently until she stepped on him grinding him into the dust with a steel tipped boot. Kagome immediately locked her eyes on the boots; there was no way the woman got it from the feudal error.

"Those shoes… You came from the future too?" Ai almost missed the question.

"The future? No, I was born 700 years ago, at least 20 years after tall, pale and frozen over here. My people exist outside time, so I have been to the future on assignment from time to time"

"Well hello there beautiful maiden, would you be so kind as to bear my child?" Miroku asked as he held her hand on bended knee while Sango fumed.

"Sure, if you survive for a hundred more years and I find a partner I wish to raise a child with"

"Why not have your partner's children?" Sango snapped.

"I'm into chicks not dicks" The woman shrugged, then bent down to InuYasha's level and sniffed him.

"What does that mean? Chicks" Miroku asked Kagome.

"She's a lesbian" Kagome said with a blush.

"A lesba-what?"

"A homosexual" Kagome said going redder.

"I don't know about the homo part but it must be good if it has the second word in it."

"Let me put it this way Monk, I would do you if you had tits and a puss- vagina" Ai amended when Sesshomaru let out a warning growl.

"Can I watch?" Miroku asked with a glazed over look in his eyes

"Pervert" Kagome said her face now glowing red as Sango knocked the Monk's face into the dirt with Hiraikotsu.

"We are leaving" Sesshomaru said to Ai as he began to walk away, Rin and Jaken who had just arrived with Ah-Un in tow. When Ai made no move to follow Sesshomaru stopped and called to her.

"Ai, I said we are leaving now"

"Yep, I'll catch up with you at the castle. Us bastards need to bond" Ai said slinging an arm around InuYasha's neck.

"I do not approve"

"You can take your approval and shove it right next to that huge icicle" She said coolly. Everyone's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's back stiffened.

_Stupid woman just sentenced us all to death_ Kagome thought as she bit on her bottom lip.

"Don't do that honey, you'll split it" Ai said suddenly close to Kagome as she ran a gloved thumb across the girls lower lip. There was a thud as Miroku fainted from over excitement.

"We will camp across the stream from here." Sesshomaru said as he continued on his way.

"So you're the runt of the family. I'm not surprised our adulterous asshole of a father had another bastard. I thought I was the only one" Ai sighed.

"You're not from Sesshomaru's mother?" InuYasha asked.

"Fuck no; Lady Ayame is the devil incarnate. She's the reason Sessho is the way he is I guess. She encouraged Sessho to be ruthless and cold. I should have dragged him kicking and screaming with me to my dimension" Ai paused as she felt tiny hands going through her hair.

"Can I help you darlin'?" She asked as she pulled Shippo of her head and onto her lap.

"You don't have dog ears like InuYasha"

"InuYasha is half human, I am half celestial being" Ai shrugged as she ran her fingers through Shippo's hair while everyone else's mouth's dropped. Kagome was the first to recover.

"I thought Sesshomaru hates half-breeds"

"Sessho hates humans, everyone else is fine. It's kind of sad really. Our father never had time for any of us. He married Lady Ayame to increase his territory; it was more a business arrangement than a marriage. Ayame loved a human in her father's service and wanted to flee with him before her mating ceremony, he spurned her as he held hatred for demons who once slaughtered his village; he worked in the castle simply to get by, so Ayame in her own deluded, scorned mind began hating all humans and taught the same to Sessho. No one is born to hate, it's taught to them" Ai shrugged.

"Myouga, has father spilled his seed all over Japan in my absence?" Ai asked.

"No my Mistress! Your father fell in love with Princess Izayoi"

"Izayoi… name rings a bell… maybe I'll remember later. So what's the deal with Sessho? The brother I left could hardly hold in his emotions and now I have a statue for a bro"

"He's been that way since I met him" InuYasha shrugged.

"Guess I have my work cut out for me. Come here little brother" Ai said sitting against a rock. InuYasha backed away but Kagome pushed him towards Ai, wanting to see her friend bond with his new found sibling. Kagome wore a smile till Ai smashed InuYasha to her bosom and began rocking as if her were a child.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Making up for lost time" Ai hummed.

"Hush little InuYasha don't you cry

Sesshomaru brought you friends to life

If you lose them again Tenseiga won't be able to resurrect them again" Ai sang and hummed, InuYasha's eyes widened in horror.

"That's kind of morbid"

"And the truth"

"Now everyone, sleep then we can meet Sessho in the morning." InuYasha was about to object but his objections were muffled as he fought for breath until he passed out. Once InuYasha was out, Ai sniffed delicately.

"Why does this boy smell like clay and bones" Ai missed the look of hurt and betrayal on the faces of InuYasha's friends as the new revelation sank in. Their lives were forfeited thanks to the half-breed's obsession with Kikyo.

"Why am I not surprized" Kagome sniffled gaining attention from Ai.

"You love him…" Ai stated and Kagome nodded hesitantly.

"Aren't you a little young?"

"I'm old enough here"

"Physically, yes; emotionally, hell no" Kagome blended into the shadows, hiding her embarrassed blush.

"Love isn't about sacrificing yourself, love is about living." Ai said softly as they all turned in for the night with InuYasha unconscious.

"I will guard you all with my life Lady Ai" Miroku said, recalling their brush with death.

"Rest, you've just been resurrected. Sesshomaru is close enough to save us" Ai said and Kagome snorted.

"We're all filthy humans unfit to walk on the face of the earth in his mind." Kagome mumbled.

"Somehow I feel the only person who gets called filthy for having human blood is this one" Ai said gesturing to InuYasha.

"Now that I think about it… he has never insulted any of us." Sango said thoughtfully.

"Sleep. Now. Everyone" Ai ordered closing her cobalt eyes knowing Sesshomaru was watching over them and his travelling companions as the night waned on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part2 – Wake me up before you go go**

InuYasha woke up feeling more refreshed and energized than he had in years. He snuggled his face further into the warm, firm pillow beneath his head. Said pillow grew arms and held him close, nuzzling his hair.

"Bear me a son" said pillow mumbled into InuYasha's hair. InuYasha's eyes shot open as he leapt from Miroku's embrace and to the other side of the cave causing Miroku to awaken drowsy and incoherent.

"Ai, where'd you go… we need to make a baby" Miroku mumbled before darkness reclaimed him when Sango bashed him over the head with her Hiraikotsu in her sleep. InuYasha took in the forms of his friends; their chests were all rising and falling with each life giving breath they took.

"InuYasha" Shippo mumbled as he came to.

"I had the strangest dream, we died and you had a sister"

"It wasn't a dream" InuYasha said picking up the light scent of pineapples and cinnamon, cinnamon the same scent his brother held along with cloves.

"Where did your sister go to?" Shippo asked.

"Probably went to Sesshomaru. I don't care" InuYasha hissed though he couldn't put any negative emotions in his tone.

"I'm going to go get water for Kagome to make breakfast. Stay here and watch over them. The stream is not too far away" InuYasha said, in two minds about leaving his friends.

With a final glance at Kagome's sleeping form he left.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to be so friendly with that worthless half breed" Sesshomaru hissed under his breath as Ai fell into step beside him.<p>

"What happened to you Sessho… you were quiet and serious the last time I was here but you were never cold" Ai sighed.

"What would you know… you left" Ai felt her heart clench painfully as shadows of the past she kept at bay threatened to overcome her.

"I had to… if I stayed you would keep on getting hurt because of me" Ai said in a low whine, appealing to Sesshomaru's baser Alpha instincts to comfort females in the pack.

"Don't do that Ai, we aren't children anymore"

"No we aren't"

"So tell me, what else did I miss? Where is our beloved Yuki?" Ai asked with a grin. Sesshomaru froze and gave her the iciest glare possible.

"She is no longer among the living. Never mention her again" Sesshomaru looked down at his remaining hand, envisioning it being soaked in blood.

"I will hunt. Jaken watch over Rin as she collects her morning meal." Sesshomaru ordered while Ai sniffed the air.

"Lower demon, probably a bear 2 clicks west of here. Winner gets to eat the heart" Ai grinned as she raced through the forest, Sesshomaru floated effortlessly beside her as she ran.

"This Sesshomaru never gives up the heart."

"Well this Sesshomaru should know I play dirty" Ai grinned as she jumped on Sesshomaru and placed a seal on his forehead to hold his demonic energy at bay until he raised his energy and burned it.

"How dishonourable, nevertheless you will taste defeat." Sesshomaru said running beside her as they made it to the stream and launched at the unsuspecting bear demon. Neither noticed InuYasha's look of horror as they slaughtered the demon and began arguing as to who won.

"Poor bear" InuYasha said as the beautiful, peaceful creature lay bleeding on the ground.

"Hey baby brother" Ai waved with blood stained claws.

"Have you been here all this while?" InuYasha nodded dumbly.

"So you can tell you won"

"That bastard Sesshomaru slit its throat before you eviscerated it…" With that Sesshomaru smirked at Ai before plunging a clawed hand into the bear demon's side and ripping out the heart which he began to gorge on without a single drop landing on his clothing.

"Eat" Ai said bringing the liver of the bear demon to InuYasha and ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growl. She answered with a low whine making Sesshomaru sigh as he turned his back to his siblings and licked the blood off his fingers.

"I don't eat people or demons… it's kind of like cannibalism for me" InuYasha said inching away from the offered meat. Ai rolled her eyes then had InuYasha in a head lock and she force fed him the meat. Sesshomaru turned his trained bored countenance to the twosome as he stifled a chuckle at the site of the new siblings.

"Sessho throw me the back legs would you" Ai called as she stuffed the last bit down InuYasha's throat.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked licking her fingers.

"It surprisingly wasn't… does this mean Sesshomaru might try to hunt me… seeing as he eats demons?" Ai chuckled and Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha with disgust.

"The lesser demons, like the bears, insect and deer demons are kind of like livestock for us. We could eat demons capable of speech in extreme situations which is a practice looked down upon our clan." Ai turned to Sesshomaru and let out a few yelps and growls, Sesshomaru responded angrily in barks and grunts.

"What are the two of you doing?"

"Talking"

"What language is that?" Ai's eyes widened as fury clouded her irises and she set her eyes on Sesshomaru.

"I understand you hate humans but seriously you can't even teach him our tongue? Did you at least give him basic warrior training?" Sesshomaru turned his back on his sister and began to walk away.

"Well, did he?" Her glare returned to InuYasha.

"No… I know he came once when I was very young and my mother refused to let me go"

"Were you planning on holding your mother's apron strings for the rest of your life?" Ai growled and InuYasha flattened his ears against his head.

"You are part Inu, warrior blood runs through you. Your instincts should have been to go with Sesshomaru. Maybe if you went with him the two of you wouldn't go at each other like jilted lovers. I will meet you at your camp at the stroke of midnight. When is your human night?"

"The New Moon"

"There are some wrongs that need to be righted before we depart for home."

"Home? We?"

"He didn't even tell you did he! Sessho!" Ai growled.

"Tomorrow, be ready and have all your possessions ready. Tell your friends to have their personal effects ready in the morning as well.

* * *

><p>"Care to tell me why he knows nothing of the castle?"<p>

"There's nothing to tell"

"How did father die?" Ai finally asked.

"Here I was thinking you didn't care"

"I don't but clearly father has something to do with this or you wouldn't have cast him out like that. I KNOW you"

"You knew me"

Ai grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder and forced him to sit beside her on a large tree root. She kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead before pressing her forehead to his so his thoughts could flow through to her.

_On the night of Inuyasha's birth we were attacked by the Dragon demons who wanted the Western lands for themselves. Father fought their leader and was badly injured. Their attack didn't cease. Ryuukotsusei's mate continued the attack. We lost most of our men when we got word that father's human wench was to give birth and was being held hostage by her human betrothed. I asked him to leave his swords so I could defeat the threat to our home but he was more worried about his new family he asked me if I had someone to protect before he left to go bring the wench back to life and die at the hands of the human filth that wanted to lay claim to her. Father abandoned us in our time of need I watched our entire empire crumble all because Father was too obsessed with me having compassion for humans that having compassion for his own people. It was my mother who turned the tides of the war. She felt him leave this living realm so she used her energy orb to come on the battle field and spilled all the blood she needed to satiate her rage._

Ai opened her eyes to Sesshomaru's closed ones.

"I'm sorry… I should have never left you. If I were here…"

"He'd still have left his people for her" Sesshomaru spat.

"It's not his fault Sessho… he didn't ask to be hanyou, he didn't ask for father to not have control of his libido and he certainly did not ask to be born. You can't hold him responsible for that which is not in his control. I am not taking his side. I am merely pointing out facts. Father picked one son over the other because he learned how to be a father when it was too late to father us."

"I will try to remain at your side from now on. My duties will take me away from you at times but I will always return. If you forgive me for leaving you and wish to have me at your side of course" Ai said baring her throat to her alpha.

Sesshomaru stroked the side of her face before pulling her into his arms so she could nuzzle her face in his pelt.

"You never have to apologize to me sister; I would have found a way to get you away in any case. You would have been destroyed with their political moves and disinterest in their own offspring if you stayed."

"I'm here now, everything will be fine. Up for a spar?" Ai smirked as she flipped backwards pulling out a pair of Kukri knives.

"You fight a one handed man with two weapons?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"I told you, I play dirty" Ai smirked as she launched herself at Sesshomaru, both moving too fast for human eyes to comprehend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, part 2 :) Hope you guys enjoyed it. I just want to point out right off the bat that there will be no canon pairings apart from Miroku and Sango though they might stray a bit... no InuKag maybe SessKag, I'm not particularly a Kagome fan she's just got no goals she's content being the consolation prize after Kikyo's death. I feel InuYasha's love of Kikyo before Naraku was just so much more than Inuyasha and Kagome's could ever be, Kagome with her sad eyes just annoys me to no end, Kikyo was nuts in the beggining but she slowly gained my sympathy being cursed and all... So I am hoping to bring in an older more mature Kagome that doesn't need InuYasha to save her and probably Shiori and Ayame because this show just has too many men. I want to send a huge thank you to lapislazuli Stern, ivaneles and Lady-Fire01 for the faves and follows. **

**Love**

**Rogue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 – We are family**

"Sesshomaru" Ai practically growled with a tick on her brow.

"You wanted to come to the castle, I brought you to the castle" Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"It's not much of a castle" InuYasha said, examining the debris.

"More like a ruin" Miroku supplied as he ran his hands over the vines creeping over what was left of the castle.

"I told you we were attacked the day the half breed was born. It took decades and the death of most of my soldiers but we destroyed the threat. I've been reclaiming our lost lands since" Sesshomaru said as he walked by Ai to inspect the ruins.

"You had a century to rebuild!"

"I didn't want to rebuild this place. I will build a holding of my own one day. One that isn't tainted in blood" Ai's eyes softened at that.

"I'll help you. We never needed this place anyway"

"Come InuYasha, the rest of you can make camp here"

"InuYasha" Kagome called him softly with her doe eyes.

"Move it kid" Ai called making InuYasha fumble out an apology before running after his older siblings while Kagome pouted and teared.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" InuYasha asked as he eyed the steam rising from the hotspring.<p>

"Taking a bath" Ai said as she removed Sesshomaru's armour before removing her own.

"You're bathing with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked bewildered.

"We're both bathing with Sesshomaru. Inu's tend to take baths with the family unit, don't be shy of your nudity it's a human thing, you are demon" Ai said as she dropped her clothing baring herself to the elements while Sesshomaru's naked form immersed itself in the spring. InuYasha placed his hands tightly over his eyes as Ai approached.

"You are a demon InuYasha, it doesn't matter that your mother was human. The blood of InuTaisho runs through the 3 of us binding us.

"He's still a half breed." Sesshomaru called.

"He's family" Ai snapped before manhandling InuYasha and throwing his naked form in the spring.

"Where is your modesty you vulgar wench!" Inuyasha growled only to be slapped behind the head by Sesshomaru.

"Don't insult tradition" Sesshomaru warned as he closed his eyes while Ai, who joined them, nuzzled her cheek against his chest. InuYasha tried his best not to stare at the limb he cut off.

"Come InuYasha, join us" Ai called holding out her hand to him.

"I'm fine where I am" InuYasha said turning around from their naked forms.

"Kami, InuYasha I am sure you know what a naked female looks like, now come here before I force you" Ai let out a warning growl.

"I will wash Sessho's hair while he bathes you"

"What! I can bathe myself!" InuYasha shouted as he sank lower in the water.

"its tradition and it's something father wold have done had he survived. Stop behaving like a female!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha looked at Ai with the most hateful glare he could muster before approaching Sesshomaru and turning his back to him with a huff.

"Don't do anything weird" InuYasha said crossing his arms and dreading the feel of Sesshomaru's hand on him.

Ai sat on a rock behind Sesshomaru as she began massaging lavender oil into his long, silken locks. Sesshomaru did the same to InuYasha using rose oil and deliberately rubbing it into the younger Inu's puppy ears causing his right leg to kick out in pleasure, Ai and Sesshomaru chuckled when InuYasha gave a happy bark.

Beyond the spring two pairs of eyes looked at the display wide eyed as Miroku and Shippo kept watch in case InuYasha was in any danger.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through InuYasha's tangles, grooming the boy while Ai moved to the front to start bathing InuYasha in almond oil. InuYasha purred in delight feeling relaxed and blissful as Sesshomaru moved to wash his back. Ai nuzzled her cheek against InuYasha's while Sesshomaru skilfully brought the half breed's neck back and nipped his puppy ear with his fang tasting blood.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru you bastard!"

"Oh relax, this was supposed to have been done when you were still a pup. Better late than never." Ai shrugged as she turned her back to InuYasha.

"Fur – delicious" Sesshomaru spat pushing InuYasha out the way as he began washing his sister with the almond oil.

"Pup, wash her hair" Sesshomaru growled and InuYasha hissed back only to be lightly smacked by Ai.

"Tradition" Ai purred enjoying the attentions of her siblings.

"What does the bite mean?" InuYasha asked annoyed with all Ai's purring and delighted yelps.

"It means Sessho has accepted you as pack, we are one of the blood" Ai answered.

"Sessho… about your army… I took several guards when I left, they have supported me in battle and flourished in my realm, I think maybe some might like to retire to their place of birth with their growing family…"

"I don't need charity" Sesshomaru snapped.

"They were your men and women to begin with. Anyway I have an army of 8 hundred thousand I am sure the 500 or so Inu's who settled won't be missed that much."

"Eight hundred thousand? Can I borrow them?" InuYasha asked.

"For Naraku?"

"No, Kagome she's a far more dangerous foe to my wellbeing."

"Because you're a weakling first you get pinned to a tree for 50 years by a priestess then you go traipsing around like a lost puppy behind her reincarnation."

"You don't understand" InuYasha huffed.

"It's not like you have ever handled a woman! You'd probably just say die and kill any woman who approached you" Ai started howling in laughter confusing InuYasha while Sesshomaru wore and amused smirk.

"Oh he's killed them alright…" Ai chuckled taking in InuYasha's confused face.

"So so naïve, do you know what the little death is?" InuYasha shook his head in the negative at his sister.

"Sesshomaru died many little deaths when he hit his first heat…." Ai chortled while Sesshomaru growled.

"What is the little death?"

"For crying out loud it's an orgasm!" Miroku said out loud then scurried away with Shippo.

"Strange company you keep" Sesshomaru noted.

"Tell me about it. Hey is that Jaken peeking out the corner at you? Is he blushing?"

Jaken had a little death of his own when Sesshomaru emerged in all his demon handsomeness, oiled and glowing to kick the kappa several miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey peeps hope you guys enjoyed the update :) Special thanks to SesshoPuppy, Royal Kitsune and ** **lillydale (Guest) for the faves, follows and reviews. I am trying very hard not to bash Kagome... she does annoy me with the puppy dog sad eyes... Who else feels Kags is not a reincarnation?  
><strong>

**Love**

**Rogue**


End file.
